starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
T-47 airspeeder
The Incom Corporation T-47 airspeeder was an airspeeder that became well-known throughout the Galactic Civil War for its use by the Alliance to Restore the Republic as a military fighter known as the snowspeeder. Characteristics The Incom Corporation's T-47 was an atmospheric vehicle made for industrial cargo handling. Its cockpit had seats for a forward-facing pilot and a rear-facing cargo manager. With the airspeeder's magnetic harpoon and tow cable the cargo manager controlled the repulsorlift cargo modules. Mechanical braking flaps, along with the high-powered thrust nozzles, allowed for careful handling. The military version of the airspeeder was piloted by one individual and had a gunner. History The T-47 was modified by the Rebel Alliance technicians into a patrol and combat craft, becoming known as the snowspeeder, chiefly after its great use at Echo Base on Hoth. The Rebel Alliance had the T-47 airspeeder work as reconnaissance on Dantooine and other planets. When the Rebels moved to Hoth, the airspeeder needed to be tweaked to work longer in the highly cold climate. One of the technicians who took part in the modifications was Deen Voorson. Heaters were built in near the drive units, and de-icing nozzles were put in to stop icing on control surfaces. Rebel technicians also scavenged Y-wing parts such as, armor plates, control surfaces, and refitted cockpit modules for the snowspeeder. The Rebels armed the craft with AP/11 dual laser cannons and turned the cargo manager into a gunner. The gunner had computerized targeting systems and screens to control the lasers and harpoon gun. However, the pilot could take control of weapons if needed. Since the speeder lacked shields, armor plating was put on the hull. Better power plant and repulsorlift engines were put in to make up for the greater weight of armor and weapons. Its small size, maneuverability and speed helped the ship dodge weapon fire. Along with cold environments, T-47s were reworked by Alliance forces for use in many different climates. The swampspeeder version had flotation gear and water-tight seals. The sandspeeder was equipped with boosted filters to keep out sand, engine cooling units, and long-range radar for navigating sandstorms. The skyspeeder had a pressurized cockpit and more powerful repulsorlifts for higher altitudes, and was used in patrolling the Rebel's base on Arbra. 'Aquaspeeder's were water-based modifications. T-47s were used by the Rebel Alliance for hit-and-run missions throughout Galactic Civil War.Star Wars: Rogue Squadron The T-47 was also key to Alliance tactics such as Attack Pattern Beta and Attack Pattern Delta. During the Battle of Hoth in 3 ABY, snowspeeders slowed the advancing Imperial forces, giving more time to withdraw Rebels from Echo Base. After finding the snowspeeders' blasters to be worthless against the armored AT-AT walkers, Rebel pilots wielded tow cables to tie up the legs of AT-ATs, making at least one crash to the ground. Even with this tactic, many—if not most—of the snowspeeders that fought in the battle were either damaged or destroyed. Following the Battle of Hoth, the T-47 was kept in use by the Rebel Alliance and the harpoon-and-tow cable tactic was employed in other battles, namely the Battle of Kothlis.Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader Appearances *''The Empire Strikes Back: A Storybook'' *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground Hoth'' *''Entrenched'' *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' *''Super Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' * *''Shadows of the Empire'' game *''Star Wars 56: Coffin in the Clouds'' *''Star Wars 77: Chanteuse of the Stars...'' *''Star Wars 78: Hoth Stuff!'' *''Star Wars Annual 3: The Apprentice'' * *''Star Wars: Demolition'' *[[Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VI Return of the Jedi]] *''Star Wars: X-Wing—Rogue Squadron Special'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' * *''X-Wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''X-Wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Planet of Twilight'' }} Notes and references Category:Rebel Alliance repulsorcraft Category:T-47 airspeeders